Harlequail
Wind |ailments = Windblight Felvine-Scented Soiled Stun |weaknesses = Kanade |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Harlequail is a quail-like Bird Wyvern with a harlequin-like design that uses strong winds and aromas with various effects to overwhelm its targets. Physiology Harlequail closely resembles a quail, namely the plump, stocky body, the short beak, and the long single plume males have on their head. Its body is covered with fragrant pink, brown, and white plumage, and its belly and talons are grey with pink, white, and brown diamond-shaped patterns on them. Its face is brown with two white stripes, one going from its eyes to its chin and the other wrapped around its forehead. It has one long pink plume with a white tip at the end of it hanging from its forehead, and its eyes are a solid green. Its wings are brown with pink webbing. Biology Harlequail is in the middle of the food chain, feeding on a variety of plants, fungi, insects, and smaller monsters such as Felynes, Melynxes, Ioprey, Conga, and Slagtoth, but is preyed on by larger monsters such as Najarala, Nargacuga, Seregios, Rajang, and Deviljho. Its scales are notable for having various scents designed to take out prey and repel predators, and their colouration determines their effects; the pink ones smell like Felvine and are meant to lure its favourite food source, Felynes and Melynxes, to their demise, the white ones release a strong, bitter scent that can knock out those who smell it and are used to immobilize prey and predators alike, making them easier to take out and avoid, respectively, and the brown ones smell like dung and are meant to repel predators with their horrid stench. It can release these scales with its physical attacks, and it is capable of increasing their range by using gusts of wind from its wings to blow them at targets. These winds are produced by a specialized sac in its stomach, and it fuels this sac by absorbing airborne gases with its feathers and wings. As it eats large amounts of toxic plants, mushrooms, and animals, it has developed an immunity to many different types of toxins found in nature, and is unaffected by the stench of its scales, as it has a poor sense of smell. Its legs are powerful and are designed for jumping high and running long distances, allowing it to keep up with prey with ease despite what its chubby body would suggest, and its wings are strong enough to allow the bird to fly short distances despite its terrestrial nature, giving it another method of escape. While its sense of smell is poor, it has strong eyesight that allows it to spot prey and predators from afar, giving it time to prepare an attack or an escape. Behavior Harlequail is omnivorous, subsisting on a diet consisting of various plants, fungi, insects, and smaller monsters such as Ioprey, Conga, and Slagtoth. It will overload its prey's senses by using gusts of wind to blow scales that contain powerful odours at them before going in for the kill with quick pecks and kicks to the face and throat. If confronted by predators, such as Najarala, Seregios, and Rajang, it will use its scents to attract Felynes and Melynxes and get them to distract them (the pink gas), knock them out (the white gas), or disgust them so they leave it alone (the brown gas), and if this fails, it will flee the area. Its favourite prey is Felynes and Melynxes, and it has been known to attack their colonies in the search of food, which is the main reason hunters are requested to hunt it. Abilities Harlequail has access to the Wind element, and its scales contain strong aromas that can inflict the Felvine-Scented, Soiled, and Stun conditions. Despite what its plump, stocky body would suggest, it is capable of running at quick speeds, and although it is primarily terrestrial, it is capable of short bouts of flight. When enraged, its body becomes surrounded by a small, windy aura that loosens its scales, allowing it to release clusters of them with its physical attacks. Habitat Harlequail is encountered in forested and swampy areas, such as the Primal Forest and the Marshlands. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,000 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,200 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,800 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,200 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 50 (Cut), 70 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 25 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Body: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 20 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Legs: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 15 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Wings: 30 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 20 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Wings = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ✖ *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ✖ *Paralysis = ✖ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ✖ Turf Wars * vs. Velocidrome - Wins. * vs. Great Jaggi - Wins. * vs. Bulldrome - Wins. * vs. Gendrome - Wins. * vs. Arzuros - Wins. * vs. Yian Kut-Ku/Blue Yian Kut-Ku - Wins. * vs. Seltas - Wins (Loses if Seltas Queen appears). * vs. Qurupeco/Crimson Qurupeco - Wins. * vs. Gypceros/Purple Gypceros - Wins. * vs. Congalala/Emerald Congalala - Wins. * vs. Kecha Wacha/Ash Kecha Wacha - Wins. * vs. Hypnocatrice - Wins. * vs. Iodrome - Wins. * vs. Great Wroggi - Wins. * vs. Narcori - Wins. * vs. Najarala - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Nerscylla - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Wassellipse - Draw. * vs. Malfestio - Draw. * vs. Rathian/Pink Rathian - Draw. * vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos - Loses. * vs. Gravios - Loses. * vs. Seltas Queen - Loses. * vs. Moggix Chieftain - Loses. Attacks Peck Harlequail quickly runs towards the hunter, pecking the area in front of it five times in a row. Each peck deals medium damage. This attack's speed increases in G-Rank. Pin Harlequail leaps at the hunter in an attempt to tackle them. This attack deals low-medium damage and will pin the hunter down if it connects. Harlequail will then rapidly peck at the downed hunter, dealing low damage with each peck that gradually turns into medium-high damage. Failure to escape the attack in time will result in it using its Wind Ball attack. Dung Bombs will not affect it, so lowering the meter is the only way to escape, but to compensate for this, the escape meter is depleted at the same rate as Arzuros's escape meter. Double Kick Harlequail does a roundhouse kick with its left leg, the does an uppercut with its right leg. Each kick deals medium damage. This attack's speed increases in G-Rank. Flying Kick Harlequail rears back, then quickly jumps at the hunter with its legs pointed at them, using its wings to steer it in the direction of the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage. In G-Rank, it will jump at the hunter a second time if it misses the first time. When enraged, clouds of scales will appear around it when it lands or kicks a hunter, which will inflict Felvine-Scented (if pink), Soiled (if brown), or Stun (if white). Ground Pound Harlequail jumps into the air, does a backflip in the air, then quickly does a ground pound. This attack deals medium-high damage and has a homing effect. When enraged, clouds of scales will appear around it when it lands, which will inflict Felvine-Scented (if pink), Soiled (if brown), or Stun (if white). The amount of scales produced increases in G-Rank. Spin Kick Harlequail does five quick spinning kicks with randomized movement in a row. Each kick deals medium damage. When enraged, clouds of scales will appear around it when it kicks, which will inflict Felvine-Scented (if pink), Soiled (if brown), or Stun (if white). This attack's speed increases in G-Rank. Jump Attack Harlequail quickly jumps around the area five times in a row before finishing the attack by stomping on the ground. Each jump deals medium damage, and when enraged, the stomps release clouds of scales that inflict Felvine-Scented (if pink), Soiled (if brown), or Stun (if white). This attack has two variants, one that involves jumping back and forth, and the other having it jump from side to side before using the stomp. The amount of scales produced increases in G-Rank. Wing Gust Harlequail furiously flaps its wings forward, creating a beam of pressurized wind that flies towards the hunter. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Windblight. When enraged, multi-coloured clouds of scales will appear within the gust, which will inflict Felvine-Scented, Soiled, and Felvine-Scented along with Windblight. Wind Ball Harlequail rears its head back, then spits a ball of pressurized wind at the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Windblight. Triple Wind Ball Harlequail rears its head back, then spits three balls of pressurized wind at the hunter, the first one going to the right, the second one going to left, and the third one going in the middle. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Windblight. Twister Shot Harlequail spits a ball of wind at the ground, creating a large twister. It will then use its wings to direct it towards the hunter or have it spin around it to reduce the amount of openings available. This attack deals medium-high damage, inflicts Windblight, and sends the hunter flying into the air. The hurricane will dissipate after 20 seconds. When enraged, multi-coloured clouds of scales will appear within the gust, which will inflict Felvine-Scented, Soiled, and Stun along with Windblight. Scented Tornadoes Harlequail spits a large ball of wind at the ground, enveloping itself in a tornado full of multi-coloured scales, then starts rapidly spinning with its wings extended, causing the tornado to multiply, with the smaller tornadoes spreading outward and spinning around before they dissipate. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Windblight, Soiled, Felvine-Scented, and Stun. It will only use this attack when enraged. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xT2jnUbkX8M Weapons Great Sword Neapolitan Scimitar --> Neapolitan Beheader Hammer Pantomasher --> Pantomauler Hunting Horn Vuvuzelaroma --> Vuvuzefume Charge Blade Plume of Doom --> Plumesday Insect Glaive Quail Polearm --> Quail Impaler Light Bowgun Aromatic Rifle --> Fragrant Rifle Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 100-610 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water -15 * Thunder 0 * Ice -15 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind +15 Skills: Bio Researcher, Marathon Runner, Negate Poison, Taunt High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water -15 * Thunder 0 * Ice -15 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind +15 Skills: Bio Master, Marathon Runner, Negate Poison, Taunt G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water -15 * Thunder 0 * Ice -15 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind +15 Skills: Bio Master, Marathon Runner, Negate Poison, Taunt Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 50-380 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water -10 * Thunder +5 * Ice -10 * Dragon +20 * Earth +20 * Wind +20 Skills: Bio Researcher, Marathon Runner, Negate Poison, Taunt High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water -10 * Thunder +5 * Ice -10 * Dragon +20 * Earth +20 * Wind +20 Skills: Bio Master, Marathon Runner, Negate Poison, Taunt G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water -10 * Thunder +5 * Ice -10 * Dragon +20 * Earth +20 * Wind +20 Skills: Bio Master, Marathon Runner, Negate Poison, Taunt Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The plume will break off. Wings x2- The webbing will have tears in it. Image Gallery Harlequail_Armour_by_Nin10DillN64.jpg Trivia * Harlequail is unaffected by Poison, Paralysis, Sleep, and Stun. Dung Bombs and Felvine Bombs will also have no effect on it. * Harlequail is based on both harlequins and quails, and its name is a portmanteau of the two. * Harlequail was designed as a foil to Malfestio. ** Both of them have a jester theme and use strange scales to overwhelm targets. ** Harlequail is modeled after a game bird (in this case, a quail) while Malfestio is modeled after a bird of prey (in this case, an owl). ** Harlequail is diurnal while Malfestio is nocturnal. ** Harlequail primarily fights on the ground while Malfestio is capable of both aerial and ground-based combat. ** Harlequail's meat is inedible while Malfestio's meat is a delicacy. * Harlequail's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Harlequail will take longer to recover after using some of its physical attacks when fatigued. It will feed on corpses to regain stamina. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Wind Elemental Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Felvine Scented Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Nin10DillN64